


Bitten

by battle_goats



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is a very light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

 Sousuke woke to the squeak of the bed frame. He was generally a light sleeper, so even that little bit of noise could wake. The squeaking continued at a steady rhythm and now that he was awake, he could properly hear Rin on the bottom bunk obviously trying to contain his voice. _He's probably just fucking the mattress again,_ Sousuke thought. He knew that Rin was glad to share a room with him, but disappointed that he no longer had easy access to his boyfriend. Rin had been growing increasingly frustrated. Partly because Mikoshiba had a tendency to follow Nitori everywhere unless already engaged in something else.

Nitori would sometimes sneak into their room in the early hours of the morning and slip into Rin's bed, but they never did anything else with Sousuke physically in the room. For a pair of teenagers, they showed a remarkable amount of restraint.

Sousuke quietly pulled his blanket up to his chin and curled up to keep his toes under the blanket when he heard a sound that definitely wasn't Rin. Sousuke froze, and his curiosity getting the best of him, he shuffled carefully to the railing of the bunk and leaned over it.

Nitori was on his knees, with his face pressed into Rin's pillow. He was biting down on it fiercely to muffle his moans as Rin fucked him from behind. Rin gripped Nitori's hip with one hand hard enough to bruise, while the other supported Rin's weight. Rin had sunk his teeth into Nitori's shoulder, and Sousuke was positive that anymore pressure and blood was going to be drawn.

Sousuke shifted back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had definitely seen too much and was more than ready to sleep now. But the squeak of the bunk frame and their muffled moans and gasps were still loud enough to keep him away.

“Ah, C-Captain, bite me harder.”

_Christ, someone just knock me unconscious already,_ Sousuke thought. This was just too much. For all their attempts being quiet, they were simply making too much noise. It was starting to get to him. Sousuke slipped a hand into his boxers and listened for the sound of Rin's voice.

He'd had a bit of a crush on Rin when they were in elementary, and it had faded with time, but setting eyes on him once again had caused lust to shoot through him. He knew he had no chance, Rin was completely devoted to Nitori, and Sousuke knew that his feelings for Rin were nothing compared to what Nitori felt.

Sousuke bit his lip and did his best to not make any noise himself. They were bound to notice the addition of his voice to there's if he wasn't careful.

Rin's thrusts had sped up, the bunk was nearly shaking now, and he could make out the sound of sweat soaked skin slapping together. Sousuke stroked himself a little faster, he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. Fuck he was already close and he'd barely gotten started.

“Fuck, Ai, you're always so tight for me.”

There was an accompanying whimper from Nitori. Sousuke thought about what Rin would look like in Nitori's position. The image alone was too much for him and his release was upon him. His body went taut and relaxed in a rush as his come spilled over his hand. Sousuke sighed softly and wiped his hand on the edge of his mattress, he'd strip the sheets off to wash them in the morning.

Sousuke pulled his blanket up and over his head, nevermind if his toes would be cold in the morning. He just wanted to sleep.

They seemed to keep going for forever, but finally, the bunk stopped squeaking and there was a great deal of rustling and the sound of someone walking into the bathroom and coming back out.

Soft whispers were exchanged and at long last the room was silent.

 

The next day while in the changing room, Sousuke caught a glimpse of Nitori's shoulder just before the boy shrugged his track jacket on. Nitori slipped out of the locker room to the pool and Sousuke followed after him.

“Ah, Yamazaki-senpai, hello,” Nitori greeted him with a smile.

“That's quite a bite on your shoulder. It looks like a shark bit you in your sleep,” Sousuke said. Nitori blushed, and Sousuke smirked.


End file.
